


Vanilla Only By Proxy

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Chivalry, Crossover, F/M, Food Kink, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-13
Updated: 2009-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>More het. What? For Crys, enjoy the Massu + girl-parts~!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Vanilla Only By Proxy

**Author's Note:**

> More het. What? For Crys, enjoy the Massu + girl-parts~!

Circa Code Blue.

Why he was on the set to begin with, he had already forgotten. Right now, he was way too busy staring at the vanilla ice cream cone being lapped up by a dainty pink tongue; he didn’t have time to remember that he was on a mission to drag Yamapi’s butt off to a group get-together after work.

 _It’s vanilla, I’m sure of it._ The thought ran through his mind over and over again; he was in food-lust. It wasn’t something all that out of the ordinary for Massu after all; the man was all about food all the time.

What was out of the ordinary was how he pulled back and noticed something else. Noticed how beautifully innocent and appealing the girl looked licking the ice cream. How intent on the task, and how much pleasure it was bringing her. The image went straight to his cock, not that he would admit that. He was too respectful, especially since he recognized this girl as Aragaki Yui, one of his leader’s cast mates.

And then she had to get a little ice cream on her face, and Massu was sunk. She was gorgeous like that, in his opinion, and he had this intense desire to lick it away for her.

“Yui-kun?” His voice was shy and he smiled sweetly at her. “You, um… Can I, um…” He blushed and she looked at him curiously.

“It’s Massu-kun, right?” She paused for a moment in eating her ice cream, the confection still adorning her face as what he considered one of the most beautiful accessories ever. “Are you here to see Pi?”

He nodded mutely before murmuring, “But the way you are eating that ice cream is more interesting.” He went bright read and she laughed, the sound tinkling through the air and hitting him straight in the groin. “I’m not smooth, and don’t have any ‘lines’ but you have some ice cream on your face and if it’s okay, I’d like to fix it for you.”

She smiled, nodding softly before gasping when he excitedly leaned forward and kissed the sweet from her face, tongue working thoroughly over her skin in the gentlest of ways, and it was arousing to her, though she didn’t want to admit it and be forward. Pulling away, he ran a thumb over her cheek to dry it a touch and stepped back. “Thank you. Vanilla has always been a favorite of mine.”

She blushed softly, and it was beautiful to him. “I. Would you like to go out with me some time?” He really wanted to know if she wanted sex, but he could tell that she was a nice girl, and he was a nice boy, and there was a process for these things.

That’s why he was surprised when she said, “Only if you’ll take care of the heat you’ve started.” She looked like she was surprised too, turning and hitting her forehead in an embarrassed manner, and it was the cutest thing ever; he stepped forward and wrapped arms around her.

“If you’ll share your ice cream.” But this time, he wasn’t talking about the confection. There was a phrase he’d heard about—Massu loved any phrase that had to do with food—in Chinese that likened a female’s breasts to ice cream as both were sweet, delightful peaks, and both were a treat and came after putting effort into something, ice cream after dinner, and the ability to taste a female’s breasts after dating her and meeting on a mental and emotional plane.

She smiled and offered him the rest of the ice cream cone. Chuckling, he leant forward and whispered into her ear, “I know I said I have no lines, but I guess I do. I meant something sweeter.”

She blushed, a deep hue and giggled in the oxymoron of pleased embarrassment that women convey so well.

“So, shall we?” He held out his hand and waited, ever the gentleman.

She nodded slowly and threw away the rest of her cone, placing her hand in his and following him to his car. “What about what you were going to tell Pi?”

He smiled, “He’ll find his way to the karaoke bar. Tegoshi will make sure of it.”

She nodded, and murmured, “Then take me to your apartment.” After that, she fell silent, and he turned on music, filling the silence with Ai Ai Gasa, and Miso Soup, the sounds of his voice intriguing her. Good girls didn’t think about things like this, but she wondered if his voice would sound so beautiful when he moaned, and she’d make sure he did; she wasn’t being arrogant to assume he would, simply confident in her own sex appeal to the baser sex.

He drove to his place relatively quickly, and parked, walking around to open her door for her, letting her slip out before shutting it behind her and taking her hand and leading her up to his place, holding his door open for her.

She slipped past him, out of her shoes, and into the living room, waiting for him to follow. And follow, he did, but only after locking the door, toeing off his own shoes, and turning on soft music to kill the heavy silence hanging in the room. She started at the noise and then relaxed again. It wasn’t her first time, but it was her first time with someone so sweet, and so soon after meeting. It was ironic, really, that she was jumping headfirst into this with someone who actually would have been willing to wait.

But then her thoughts stopped as his lips met hers gently, with care as though she was fragile, glass, and she had a brief moment where thought returned and she mused that ‘Akira-chan’ Leader-san must have taught his group-mates well in that area. Then she focused wholly on him, on the brush of their lips, opening when his tongue tentatively sought hers out, and everything was comfortably aware in a way she’d never experienced before.

One of his hands came up to frame her face, thumb caressing her cheekbone, and she smiled against his lips, pressing closer in response. He noticed the smile and pulled back to smile in response, taking her hand in his and leading her slowly down the hall to his bedroom, because girls like her weren’t made for sex on couches but rather romance, four poster beds, candles, and roses, and the best he could do was his futon, but hopefully she’d be okay with it.

She followed him, feeling touched by the continued connection, and felt strangely okay when they reached his room, reaching up to take off her button-down before he stopped her. “Let me?” The words were husky and just a breath away, and she looked at him, nodding slowly.

He smiled and slowly bared her flesh button by button, following his fingers with lips that cherished the softness of her skin, the faint scent of sweet female that was all her, not a bit artificial. The care made her slowly rouse in the pit of her belly, a fire beginning to burn, but slowly, like embers reawakening after a long night when re-stoked. It made her shiver in awareness and anticipation, and something about that awareness made it heady for her on a whole new level, a plane she’d never reached before.

Once her shirt was off, he removed his own, not wanting her to feel shy and exposed and kissed her again, one finger tucked under her chin to steady her, assure her, and she melted into the feeling, the kiss; her insides were melting and oozing in more than one way, in more than one place.

As their tongues mingled and danced, languidly as if they were waltzing slowly with all the time in the world, she reached a hesitant hand out and let it rest against his chest, reveling in the hard muscles she found there. It was such an arousing thing to find out that Massu was built, Michelangelo’s David-esque, though maybe she was exaggerating. It didn’t really matter because the truth of the matter was that it brought a jolt of lust, and she gasped against his lips, trailing her fingers down to hook in the waistband of his pants.

Perhaps it was a little forward, her gesture, but it made him smile, pull away, look at her, and then nod, pulling her down onto the bed with him. His hands reached for her jeans and helped her out of them before stroking up her legs, over hips and up to cup her through her bra.

She gasped and arched into the touch, and he smiled, looking into her eyes before fiddling with the clasp to her bra, so, so very thankful that it was in the front. Concentrating, he bit his lower lip as he worked it open, and watched as her breast sprang free, helping her out of the garment before palming them directly. “So beautiful…” The words were reverent, and she flushed from head to toe before moving her hands to his waistband again.

“Your turn now…” She giggled softly, and pushed at the material before he got the hint and wriggled out of them, kicking the legs off until the pants fell on the floor in a pile.

“Better?” He chuckled and kissed her before she could respond verbally, but she punched him playfully all the same. For a guy that had no lines, he sure was using a lot, and they were all working.

Though, maybe, that was more the foreplay than anything else because she was wet, and positive that the moisture had soaked through the fabric of her underwear for him to notice, but she was proud of it, and ready, ready to experience him fully.

It was only a few moment before he discovered that fact as he stroked her through the underwear, and she whimpered softly in a plea, “Please? Just, now, okay?”

It was a little odd to him, to move so fast with such a wonderful girl, but it was what she wanted, so he rid them both of underwear, rolled on a condom, and pressed slowly inside her, gasping at the feeling of heat surrounding him as he hovered above her and panted softly against her neck.

She moaned and smiled, and moved against him, a hand floated down to play with her own nub before he nudged it away to have the privilege all his own, rubbing it in circles in time with his thrusts.

She felt wonderful, he felt wonderful; it was something they were in complete agreement on as pants and moans filled the room, much more beautiful than an actual song. She started gripping him rhythmically with her inner muscles and he was pleasantly surprised that such a good girl knew such a wonderful trick; it was bringing him to the edge far faster than he wanted and he had to grit his teeth to go on without completing embarrassingly early.

Then he stroked something inside her, and she stiffened on a pleased cry, so he did it again, and again, and soon she stiffened, spasmed, and climaxed with a shocked “Oh…” and it was suddenly too much for him as he followed suit, releasing into the condom with a guttural groan.

It took all his strength to hold himself up, and not collapse on top of her while they were still connected, and he pulled out, tossed the condom, tied off, in the trash, and the collapsed beside her.

“So, about that date…”

She giggled and rolled over, cuddling close, and he pulled a blanket over them both.  



End file.
